Et je serais un dieu
by Vora
Summary: Kain become a god and lost the remains of his humanity


Et je serais un dieu…  
  
  
  
Glorioso, generoso  
  
Alors c'était ainsi. C'était moi le dernier pilier : le pilier de l'équilibre. C'était à moi, Kain, qu'il incombait de décider du sort de ce monde. Moi, qui, jadis, n'étais qu'un simple chevalier. Moi, qui n'étais personne et qui un jour eu pour malheur de devenir le pion de Mortanius, cette infâme charogne ! Moi Kain, le vampire, je devais choisir entre ma mort qui permettrait à Nosgoth de guérir, ou alors je pouvais également choisir de damner ce monde, à mon moindre caprice…  
  
Devant moi se tenait Ariel, spectre de celle qu'elle avait été avant que Mortanius ne la fasse assassiner. Elle me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, essayant de deviner mon choix. Un choix. Qui étais-je pour faire un tel choix ? Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire ! Je n'avais pas assez de sagesse pour faire ce choix ! Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Ariel était là, patiente, attendant ma réponse, et espérant sans doute que je choisirait le salut de Nosgoth.  
  
C'est le choix que je vais faire n'est ce pas ? Mais avais-je vraiment envie de mourir ? C'est vrai, d'un côté je pourrais enfin trouver le repos et quitter cette hideuse forme de vampire qui me répugnait. Mais après tout ce temps à avoir chercher mon assassin, après tout ce temps que j'ai passé en quête de réponses, j'allais…mourir. J'aurais juste fait tout cela pour me venger et pour mourir ensuite. Certes je mourais un peu comme un héros mais...non, ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir, d'ailleurs qui désir vraiment de mourir ? Non ! Mon être entier criait ce mot : Non ! J'étais tout à coup mut par un instinct de survit. Mon esprit et mon être tout entier se rebellaient. Je ne veux pas mourir pour ce monde, d'ailleurs je ne lui dois rien à ce monde, à cette pitoyable humanité, à toute ces créatures de la terre et de l'Enfer ! Non je ne mourrai pas ! Au contraire. Tu risques d'être déçu Ariel, et dire que tu me faisais confiance…  
  
1 Veni veni venias  
  
Ne me mori facias  
  
Tout à coup je me mis à rire, mais pas un rire joyeux, non c'était un rire sadique. Sadique parce que je venais de faire mon choix. Sadique parce ce que je savais qu'au yeux du monde j'allais devenir soit un monstre, soit un …dieu. Oui, j'allais devenir un dieu. Après tout je le méritais, non ? J'avais depuis le début été le jouet d'un ignoble mégalomane, j'avais été assassiner, transformé en monstre, et finalement j'avais triomphé et éliminé la cause de tout mes maux. Alors, j'avais bien le droit à une petite réparation ? Et puis, je m'étais finalement habitué à ma condition de vampire, j'appréciais mes nouveaux pouvoirs et je commençais même à adorer le goût du sang… Ah ! Le sang ! Le sang est la vie. Le sang et sa saveur, douce, chaude, métallique. Et cette sensation quand ce sang chaud coule dans votre gorge, tout doucement vous commencez à sentir cette douce chaleur qui se diffuse dans tout votre corps et puis ensuite, vous sentez la vie, vous la sentez qui pénètre chacune de vos cellules, chaque veine, et tout votre être se retrouve ainsi imprégné d'une vie nouvelle. C'est une impression très éphémère mais tellement agréable. Le sang est précieux car il est la vie, et la nourriture des vampires. C'est dans le sang que réside leur force et toute leur existence. Mais maintenant j'ai compris que boire le sang, un vampire ne le fait pas que pour survivre, il le fait également pour l'euphorie que cela lui procure, pour le plaisir d'enlever une vie afin d'en faire la sienne.  
  
2  
  
3 Sors immanis et inanis  
  
  
  
Mon choix était fait. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. J'allais devenir…un dieu ! Et ce monde allais être damné. Qu'importe ! Moi je serait au dessus de tout cela, de la souffrance, de la peur, de la colère, de la haine. Pour la deuxième fois je riais. Ariel me regardait, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage défigurer. Elle avait devinée ma décision.  
  
Tu ne t'y attendais pas n'est ce pas ? Que me dis-tu ? Qu'il est encore temps de changer d'avis ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu te trompes Ariel il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Trop tard car désormais mon âme est corrompue, désormais la soif du pouvoir m'habite et me ronge. Que me dis-tu encore ? Que je ne dois pas ? Que se serait inhumain ? Mais je ne suis pas humain, ma chère, je ne suis plus humain depuis que Mortanius a fait planer son ombre de mort sur moi. Et maintenant tu sais ce que je désir Ariel ? Je désir plus que tout créer une ère nouvelle, ce monde à besoin d'un peu de changement, tu ne crois pas ?. Et vois-tu je vais remodeler ce monde, à ma guise, et pour cela je me ferais aider des vampires survivants. Il ne pourrons pas refuser ce que je leur proposerai : un monde où ils seront rois et moi je serai dieu. Oui, un ère nouvelle, non, une histoire nouvelle commence. Et j'en écris dès aujourd'hui le premier chapitre.  
  
4 Estuans interius ira vehementi  
  
Ariel était horrifié et me regardait avec des yeux implorant, me suppliant d'arrêter cette folie pendant qu'il était encore temps. Qu'elle obstinée ! Que fallait t-il que je fasse pour lui faire comprendre que je ne changerais pas d'avis, même si elle se mettait à genoux ! Si elle n'était pas déjà morte je lui aurais sans doute fais goûter à ma Soul Reaver ! C'est alors qu'une idée éclaira mon esprit. Tout à coup j'empoignai mon épée et je me dirigea vers le pilier de l'équilibre. Puis je leva Soul Reaver, et d'un coup sec abattit la colonne de marbre arrachant en même temps une longue plainte à ma fidèle épée. Le pilier tomba à terre dans un fracas formidable, soulevant d'épais nuages de poussière. Ariel avait disparu. Et moi Kain le vampire, je me tenais là, debout, face à ce qui restait du pilier, Soul Reaver à la main.  
  
Je fus pris une fois de plus par un fou rire incontrôlable, et je laissa mon esprit se détacher du monde qui m'entourait. J'avais commis l'irréparable, faisant sombrer avec moi Nosgoth. Erreur. C'est Nosgoth qui allait sombrer, pas moi ! Et moi, je serais…un dieu. Sur cette dernière pensé je pris une grande bouffé d'air et me laissais emporter par l'euphorie. Oui j'étais euphorique, euphorique de mon acte, euphorique de la destruction, euphorique de tout le mal que je faisais. Alors je sentis cette sensation grisante, je sentis l'obscurité, voluptueuse, enivrante, se rependre dans mes entrailles, dans tout mon être.  
  
Vertige des abysses. Ivresse de la puissance…  
  
Du Chaos.  
  
  
  
NOTES :  
  
Ben c'était ma première fanfics ! Sinon les phrases en latin ne sont pas de moi. Elles sont tirées des paroles de la chanson One Winged Angel, Que vous aurez sans doute reconnue ! ^__^  
  
En fait je n'ai pas placé les paroles dans la fics tel qu'elles sont dans One Winged Angel mais plutôt en rapport avec le paragraphe qui suit pour faire une espèce de « titre ».  
  
Bon le passage où Kain abat le pilier peut paraître un peu tiré par les cheveux mais il ne faut pas oublier que Kain est un vampire, donc il est beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel être humain (et puis il a la Soul Reaver quand même et puis il est légèrement en « pétard » ^__^ ) 


End file.
